Sing me a pretty little Song
by sathreal
Summary: Sequel to the story Cirque de Nightmare.Ever since he was saved from his rapist. Kid wont utter a word. However when Soul hears him humming one day.He begins to hatch a plan that will make it so they can hear Kid to speak?now yaoi
1. Chapter 1

First chapter hope you find it to be just as good as the last story. cirque de nightmare.

Kid sat gloomily in his overstuffed chair as his pistols Patty and Liz sat on a couch not far off watching lord of the rings. It was one of Kids favorite movies and The thompson sisters had put it in in hopes of cheering Kid up. Kid however showed little interest in the movie. In fact he hasn't said a word since the day he came home from the incident. His silence was quite disturbing but no one could seem to get a word out of him. Mostly he would reply with a shrug.. or a nod or shake of his head.

"Well tomorrow is school so I suppose we should go to bed soon." Liz said filling the silence. Kid nodded absentmindedly not moving his eyes from the tv. "I was also thinking about going and doing some target practice tomorrow as well." Liz added tentatively.

Kid shook his head firmly. He was not in the mood for something like that quite yet. He was worthless and not worthy to even wield the Pistols anymore. He was too vile. He wouldn't want to defile his friends with these hands.

Liz and Patty could sense Their Misters disturbingly negative wavelengths. Since they were his weapons they were easily in tune with whatever went on in Kid's mind. which made the whole no talking thing easier for them. However their other friends still fumbled through what to do with him.

Since Liz was practically Kid's mate it was even more unbearable for her. It seemed that she could sense his dark thought more than Patty. Her sister and her did what they could to make him happy even just a little but it was getting increasingly difficult. The nights were the worst. HE constantly would wake them up in the middle of the night with his nightmares. He didn't even have to speak or utter a word. His panicked wavelengths said it all.

Liz glanced over at the clock and sighed an hour had already passed. She smiled privately to herself when she saw that Kid had already fallen asleep. Patty noticed as well and giggled. "Can I carry him up this time?" Patty asked hopefully. Liz nodded giving her the go ahead. "Don't wake him up though." She warned. "Can you get his PJ's on? I am going to pick some things up. Also I noticed that the picture frame in the hallway was a bit off so i am going to have to fix that." Liz said.

The Next day Kid sat down in his usual place by Soul Evans and smiled briefly to him before focusing on the board in the front of the classroom. "Hey Kid keeping it cool?" Soul asked casually. Kid shrugged passively before he went to writing down the notes on the board. "That's cool." Soul said slowly as he watched Kid carefully write out each letter as perfectly as humanly possible. _At least we don't have a test today._ Soul thought thankfully. Seeing Kid freak out and pass out in class was not on his list of things to see that day. Getting him talk.. now there was something he wanted to see. He missed hearing Kid's voice.. for some odd reason it always did bring a smile to his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul and Maka held hands as they walked into the library. Maka had decided that she needed some new books to read and Soul was more than happy to help her carry the books. 10 books later They were getting ready to leave When Soul picked up the sound of someone humming. Normally Soul would ignore such things but the voice sounded enticingly familiar. Soul followed the humming keeping a close eye out to see who it could be coming from. He was almost surprised to find that the owner of the voice was none other than Death the Kid himself.

Kid was standing on his tip toes reaching for a black book. He was humming a song that sounded familiar. "Hey Kid what are you singing?" Soul prompted from behind him. Kid nearly fell over in surprise but composed himself in time. Kid fringed a look of confusion but Soul wasn't buying it. "I am sure i know it from somewhere." Soul coaxed to try and get him to talk. Kid seemed to contemplate it for a few minutes before taking a pen out from behind his ear and wrote something on his hand. A moment later he shoved the said hand into Souls face.

I'm Still Here by the Goo Goo Dolls. The hand read. Soul smiled and nodded. "That is a good song. I can play that on piano." Soul stated causing Kid to look up at him with interest. "Want to come over and hear?" Soul asked earnestly. Kid shrugged as if to say sure why not. "Where are Patty and Liz?" Soul asked after a minute. He didn't want them freaking out and thinking that Kid was kidnapped.

Kid of course didn't say anything he just walked away. Soul followed and soon found that Kid had lead him to the kiddie area. There in the middle of the room was Liz and Patty. Liz was reading a book of some kind to a intrigued patty. Kid watched them with an annoyed frown almost as if he was embarrassed by them. Soul laughed and patted his back. "Hey patty liz?" He called out. Both looked up and beamed upon seeing Kid who was eying Soul critically. "How you guys want to come over to me and Maka's?" Soul asked smiling. After a minute both sisters shrugged and said why not.

Not too long later everyone sat in the music room and listened to Soul play. Soul was like a totally different person behind those keys. He seemed more focused and poised. Everyone listened to him play several songs with such skill. While he was playing he watched Kid out of the corner of his eye and tried to hide a smile as Kid started to tap his fingers in time with the beat. He was onto something. Soul would get Kid talking he just needs the right song is all.

sorry its short.. i will try and give u another chapter today or for sure tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Soul laid awake in his bed and starred up at the light fixture in thought. He recalled how happy Kid seemed well he listened to the music. Even Liz had commented how blissful his soul was. It almost seemed that Something was wanting to burst from inside him. A smile crept on his face as he realized what it was. "Of course." he mumbled smiling to himself. "I could get a lot of bad rap for this... but it is going to be cool none the less." He chuckled. He jumped out of bed and got to working on his plan.

Meanwhile at Kids Manor. ..

Liz and patty tried to comfort Kid as he whimpered in his sleep.

_Kid tried to run but he couldn't he was surrounded by clowns. They were all pawing at him and trying to take his clothes off. They stopped suddenly and parted revealing A sadistically grinning Nori and the Silas the ring leader. "Come and play." Nori cackled. "Just one of our little games. After all thats all your good for right?"_

Kid whimpered in agony as Liz and Patty both held him close and patted him soothingly. "It's alright Kid we are here. its ok." Patty said soothingly as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"Wake up kid its OK." Liz coaxed.

_"No.. don't touch me." Kid pleaded as he curled his naked form into a ball._

_"Your worthless. simply pathetic I mean look at your hair and that puny little body of yours." Silas commented disgusted._

_"Wake up kid.. wake up... it's ok." _

_"im worthless... garbage._

_Wake up.._

Kid's eyes shot open only to find himself starring into Liz's concerned eyes. It was a dream.. just a dream.. a nightmare.. " Kid thought shakily to himself as he clutched Liz's shirt.

It was just a nightmare.. a nightmare i cant wake up from.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz and Patty were busy making lunch when they heard the doorbell ring. "Patty go get the door please." Liz asked as she stirred pasta in the pot.

"Otay" Patty said as she happily dropped her rolling pin and waltzed over to the door and opened it revealing Soul and Maka both holding onto various musical instruments. "Are we having a party or something?" Patty asked curiously.

"No We are starting a band." Soul said calmly.

"Say what?" Liz asked peeking her head out from the kitchen.

"We are now officially in a band." Soul repeated calmly. "Maka is the sexy lead guitarist. " Soul said winking at his mister causing her to blush. " Im on keyboard. You two are backup singers and Kid is the lead singer."

"Soul...Kid doesn't even talk." Liz said slowly no longer paying attention to the dinner she was making. "Kid hasn't said a word in over 3 months..How do you expect him to sing?"She asked sourly.

"I hear him humming all the time.. I think we can use that to get him to sing.. and soon enough talk." Soul said excitedly.

They were so busy arguing that they didn't notice the water over boiling or the smoke rising out of the pan.. they didn't even notice a frantic Kid hurrying down the stairs and trying to control the fire in the oven. He opened the oven but soon realized that was a mistake as he was covered in smoke and nearly burned. A string of curses erupted from his mouth bringing every ones attention to the kitchen. He stared at them unamused as they started to laugh at him. He stormed over to the counter and piked up the phone and a Chinese menu both of which he shoved in Liz's hand with a glare.

"Sorry Kid my bad." Liz apologized as she dialed the number. Kid smiled softly before he leaned his head forward and kissed Liz on her cheek as if to say its alright. He than gestured for Soul and Maka to take a seat while he cleaned the kitchen. Both soul and Maka helped him clean up. After they were all clean the food had arrived and they all sat down to eat.

Soul wasted no time getting down to buisness. "So Kid how would you like to be in a band?" He asked casually. Kid dropped his fork and starred at His friend like he was nuts.

"Why don't you tell him what you want him to be." Liz challenged as Kid leaned forward and starred at him expectantly.

"You would be the lead singer." Soul said smiling wide. Kid's mouth dropped at Soul's request. Him sing? He was lord deaths son...Was that even aloud? "We figured that since you had such a awesome singer you would be perfect.. what do you think?" Soul pressed. "All you would have to do is sing a few songs you can even pick and write them."

Kid starred impassively at him for a second before reaching into his pocket and handed him a crumpled slip of paper with a almost challenging look. soul eyed the paper. it was a song.." The phrase that pays?" He read out loud

"My eyes can't believe what they have seen.  
In the corner of your room you've stockpiled millions of my memories.  
Oh Doctor, Doctor, I must have gotten this sick somehow.  
I'm going to ask you a series of questions,  
And I want them answered on the spot, right now."

"wow you.. actually wrote a song... He said when he stopped reading the song. "So you will than?" He asked hopefully. IN response Kid turned the paper over and pointed at another song titled so scandalous. "OH another song you want to sing that song?" Soul asked to which kid shook his head and pointed at Soul still smirking. Understanding what kid meant, he shook his head. "NO not me you would be the one singing." Soul said stressing out the You in the sentence .

"kid took the paper and pocked it before making a scoffing sound and leaving the table. Once he left the room he broke out laughing causing sweat droplets to fall down Maka's face. Liz however just smirked. "Ya.. he thinks you are crazy." Liz replied translating Kids manic laughter.

"Don't think i don't know that." Soul scowled. "Give him time.. he will warm up to my idea.. after all he did promise me he would if i asked." Soul recalled.

"Yea sure." Liz said boredly. "Look while i admit that it would be cool. neither you nor I can force Kid to do it if he isn't comfortable with it. Sides I am still questionable at how this would be therapeutic for him. I will talk to him about it though." she said as she cleared the table. "Patty entertain the guests while i clean the dishes." Liz said eying a humming Patty.

Okay!" Patty smiled. "Hey if we start a band we should sing the song two laddies." She giggled. "You know from that musical."

"I don't think that kid would be willing to sing that.. type of song." Maka said narrowly. "Nor would i want to."

...

Kid leaned against Liz and continued to chuckle softly to himself. He still couldn't believe that Soul would actually ask that.

"You know kid.. this could be a lot of fun.. and it would get us out of the house. Which would be good for you. Think of it as aside hobby." LIz said thoughtfully.

Kid tilted his head back and studied Liz's face as he thought it through. "I'm not going to wear a weird outfit.. and I wont do it a lot.. only here and there." Kid finally said hoarsely.

"Ya its just for fun after all." Liz said softly as she held him close.

"I'M doing it for you." Kid said stubbornly.

"Of course Bunny." Liz smirked.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that." Kid warned without any real threat. Liz knew that as well but nodded none the less. "I am sorry your right Bunny's are nicer.."


	5. Chapter 5

any songs u want in here let me know ok in the chorus Kid is bold and Liz and patty are regular text

Kid couldn't quite grasp how he found himself in his present situation. Here he now stood starring uncertainly in front of a crowd of people in a stupid competition called battle of the bands. Behind him on the drum sat a very excited Black Star. He had pleaded... no begged to be in the band. Than of course their was Soul on keyboard and Maka on guitar. Liz and Patty happily provided the Female vocals. Which left him..as the lead vocals...He glared at the cheering crowd who waited for them to start. _They can kiss my ass for all i care. _Kid thought sourly however he promised Liz he would participate in this little project and Father knows that He was whipped and would do anything for her.

He mentally prepared himself for the act. _Come on Kid its only a few songs and than you can get off stage._ He thought to himself.

Patty took her Mic and smiled brightly to the crowd. "HEY HEY everyone! We are the Death Notes!" She announced joyfully as Kid inwardly cringed. It was obviously not his choice as to what this band was named. He honestly didn't even see them advancing so why complain?

HE waited till the crowd had quieted down before he started to sing.

**"All day**  
** Staring at the ceiling making**  
** Friends with shadows on my wall**  
** All night**  
** I'm hearing voices telling me**  
** That I should get some sleep**  
** Because tomorrow might be good**  
** For something**

**Hold on**  
** I'm feeling like I'm headed for a **  
** Breakdown**  
** I don't know why"**

He sang out mournfully after he got to the word why he paused and glanced at Liz and Patty who sang the next lyric.

"I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell" The sang out in harmony echoing Kid's mood.

**"I know right now you can't tell. " **He shrugged maybe he was crazy and he didn't know it.

"But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me." all three sang recalling all the times he came near a break down since his rescuse... all those times he nearly snapped.

**"I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired**." He insisted into the mic.

"I know right now you don't care." Liz and Patty scowled at they recalled all those pretentious well wishers who were only coming to their house to kiss up to Kid's dad.

"But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be." Both Liz and Kid sang fondly as they held each others hand.

Soul and Maka smiled at each other when they saw that. It was true His plan was working.. the music was helping Kid let out some of his inner feelings and it was getting them all closer. SOul turned his attention back to his keys and leaned his head back revealing in the music.

**"See me**  
** Talking to myself in public**  
** And dodging glances on the train**  
** I know **  
** I know they've all been talking 'bout me**  
** I can hear them whisper**  
** And it makes me think there must be something wrong**  
** With me **

**Out of all the hours thinking**  
** Somehow**  
** I've lost my mind."**

Did they all know that he was defiled? That he was impure? are those people glancing at him with disgust? that's it they were all disgusted by him. He had been weak enough to get kidnapped and even aloud numerous people to play disgusting games with his body. Kid could hear the whipsers they were disgusted by him and found him to be unworthy to be Shimigamis son.

He forced his tears back as he and his pistols repeated the chorus with twice as much force and emotion.

"I've been Talking in my sleep (the only time he would really talk it would seem.)  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
They'll be taking me away ."

_(It would only be what I deserved._Kid thought moodily.)

Patty and Liz took over the chorus With kid singing almost every other line. He now stood in between the two with the other two slightly behind him.

**"i'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell**  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
**A different side of me**  
**I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired**  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna **think of me**  
And how I used to be."

**"I'm just a little unwell." ** Kid finished off in a low voice.

He neatly put his microphone symmetrically back in place before he bowed slightly as the crowd cheered and clapped. He looked blankly at the crowd before he turned and starred blankly at his friends who were taking their bows as well. He frowned as he noticed how symmetrical the instruments were placed but he didn't have the energy at the moment to point it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Kid tried to tune the others out as He read his book. (Death an inevitability) However tuning them out was getting to be harder than he thought. "I can believe we get to get to go to the next round!" Maka Squealed.

"Yea it's pretty cool." Soul nodded as he flipped a page on the magazine he was reading. "OH and I got us another gig before the second round." he added off offhandedly.

"Yay more people get to see my awesomeness after all I'm the star and stud of this operation." Black star looked up from his book briefly to roll his eyes.

"Did you see that one band that came before us?" Liz and patty gushed. "Their lead singer was so cute!" Patty said happily.

"I Know patty Why if i wasn't going out with.." Liz started to say but stopped and looked sheepishly over at a glaring Kid.

"If you were what Liz? I'd love to hear the rest of that statement." Kid said narrowly no longer even vaguely looking at his book.

"I was just going to say that If i wasn't going out with a Sexy and symmetrical stud like Kid I would because that guy is nothing compared to You."Liz said sweetly as she combed her fingers through his hair. She finished off her quick save with a lingering Kiss. Kid's face turned bright pink and by the time She let his lips go Kid was speechless and unable to make a sound. Everyone else watched the a smirk as Liz patted his leg and left without a second glance leaving Kid starring blankly ahead with his pointer finger still held up in mid motion. Only When Liz was completely out of view was kid able to talk again. He glared at the others who were starring amused at him.

"Whipped" Soul coughed.

"Oh shut up." Kid snorted. He took his book and stormed out of the room mumbling something about eating a certain singers soul.


	7. Chapter 7

Kid sat passively on his throne in his dads room. Ever since being rescued His dad has demanded more father son time. However his bonding plan had yet to evolve into much of anything.

"So I heard that you and your friend's band is rocking the competition." Shimigami said cheerfully. Kid just shrugged starring blankly at him. His dad remained undaunted by his sons son hardly ever talked anymore. "Admittedly its been strange not sending you on missions but I think it is cool that you have a new hobby that doesn't involve reorganizing my mansion." He joked earning a side glance and a glare from his son. Both Patty and Liz snickered at that comment.

Just than Death Scythe Rushed in panting He stopped when He entered and saw who was all in the room. "MY lord I have a message for you." He said breathlessly.

"well give it to me than and make it quick can't you see I have my son here." Shimigami said gesturing to a distracted Kid who was smiling slightly at something Patty was whispering into his ear. Scythe nodded and hurried over to his lord and whispered quietly into his ear. "_I have heard some rumors that there is a plot kidnap your son." _Death scythe whispered nervously.

_ Shimigami's _eyes narrowed at this new news_. _His eyes drifted over to where Kid now sat ontop of Liz's Back holding on to her neck as all three of them laughed about some joke Shimigami had missed. His son for this brief moment looked turned to his scythe and frowned. "I want you to do whatever you can to stops these rumors and those who they concern. Also Inform your daughter that She and Soul are to never ever.. leave my sons side. You hear me!" He whispered furiously to him. Death Scythe nodded quickly to show he understood. "Don't worry Sir we wont let your son get harmed again.. no one will even lay a finger on him if we can help it." Scythe assured.

"Patty let go of my foot. This instant you hear me!" Kid demanded still on top of Liz.

"Noooo Gives me a hugs first." Patty giggled.

"Patty if I give you a hug that would require me to get off Your sisters back and frankly I don't really have the energy to do that." Kid yawned.

"Patty Leave Kid alone he is tired after all and Neither of us want to deal with a crabby Kid. the last show took a lot out of him."She scolded. As if to prove the point Kid had already fallen asleep mid rant. "See he is already asleep." Liz said pointedly as Patty giggled.

"What a sleepyhead. that's all he does is sleep sleep sleep." she chanted.

scythe smiled widely as he and Shimigami watched the display before them. Kid was sleeping peacefully through the whole seen his face scrunched up and his arms protectively around his girlfriends neck. Liz made sure she was leaned over slightly and holding him just so to prevent him being jarred awake or falling off. smiled motherly over at Kid's sleeping form as she tenderly wiped a hair out of his eyes. Patty was now picking up Kid's bag as Liz walked over to Shimigami. "Sir I can see you too are busy and need privacy and Kid is still wiped out from last night.. Everything just drains him you know. So i think we will just go and see you another time." Liz said with a sad smile and a wave. Shimigami nodded and with a final ruffle of Kids hair he sent them off.

Once he was sure he was gone he turned his attention back to his weapon. "Be sure you do not go back on your word Spirt or so help me... It will be your head." He warned causing Scythe to gulp. "Understood sir." he said as he rubbed his throat thinking of how much he loved his head to be connected to it. Although he had to admit that the culprits should be begging for mercy. After all everyone knows that you never try to harm a parents child..especially a God Like Lord Death's. Yep.. Scythe couldn't deny it all hell was going to break lose.


	8. Chapter 8

Soul sat his piano playing a Mozart song on his piano as Maka dreamily watched from a nearby seat. She loved it when he would play for her. Maka wasn't one to brag but she really did have one of the most romantic boyfriends in the world. well at least in Death City. Lord knows Black star wasn't the most romantic guys around and Kid..well according to Liz was a little too uptight and his OCD got in the way with their little dates. Unfortunately for Maka their little private time was interrupted all too soon by her dad.

"Maka how is my beloved daughter doing?" He gushed causing Maka to sigh and look away.

"Just fine dad is there a reason for you being here other than to bother me I mean?" Maka asked narrowly causing Death scythe's face to fall.

"Maka why don't you love me?" He wailed.

"Dad..why are you here?" She repeated.

"Lord Death has sent me to give you two a mission." Scythe said now serious. "A serious top secret mission that no one else can know about." He said lowly.

"what is it?" Maka asked curiously.

"There has been a threat on your friend Kid..we believe a kidnapping or worse is about to begin." Scythe answered gravely.

"So what do you want us to hunt down the idiot who is planning it?" Soul asked still sitting on the piano bench.

"Well ... we don't really know who it is...we only know as much because of a note and some other evidence that Kid is being targeted." Scythe admitted.

"So what are we supposed to do than?" Soul demanded.

"Lord Death wants you two to secretly guard Kid at all times and I mean all times." Scythe answered. "Keeping in mind of course that Kid is to remain unaware of this whole thing."

"We can't tell him.." Maka asked carefully.

"Lord made it clear that Kid is not to even vaguely beware of this rumor." Scythe said firmly.

"So we are now Kid's babysitter? This is so uncool." Soul stated frowning.

...

The next morning Kid laid comfortably curled up in between both his girlfriend and his friend Patty. Liz was awake and gazing lovingly at her young reaper. She trailed her fingers lightly down his pale face admiring ever crease and line of his perfect face. The only thing that was marring it was the frown that was scrunched up on his face. however Kid rarely smiled he was way to serious for that but when he did it was enough to brighten anyone's day.

She was awoken from her thoughts by the doorbell ringing. Thankfully it didn't wake Kid up and he continued to sleep on. Patty however was now also wide awake. Both Sisters went quietly down to see who would be here at this hour of the morning.

They were surprised to find Soul and Maka at the door with suitcases in hand. "Um..hello?" Liz asked eyebrows raised. "May I ask what is up with the bags?"

"Yes well we are sorry to intrude but..is Kid around?" Maka asked nervously.

"No Deathy is sleeping." Patty answered sleepily.

"As he will stay. I don't want anyone to wake him up." Liz said warningly.

"Oh good look I am sorry to intrude but Soul and I need to move in for a while Kid's fathers orders." Maka said relieved that she didn't quite yet have to deal with Kid.

'What Why?" Liz asked frowning.

"Well its tops secret even Kid isn't supposed to know the true meaning but I suppose you have the right to know but you got to promise not to tell him." Maka warned.

Both Liz and Patty nodded but their faces paled when they found out what was really going on.

"I will kill the meanie who dares to hurt Kid!" Patty growled no longer smiling.

"cool it Patty it's still just a rumor don't go crazy just yet." Liz cautioned already helping Soul and Maka with their bags. "Don't worry we will just say that black star wrecked your place and you need a temporary place to stay." Liz added. "Kid wont question you."

After showing Soul and Maka the spare rooms and again warning them not to wake Kid up, she and Patty fled up the stairs to where a still peacefully sleeping Kid slept. Both girls gingerly climbed back into bed with him care not wake him up both wrapped their arms around him and held onto him protectively. "I love you kid." both Liz and Patty whispered lovingly to their friend and Mister. A small smile crept onto Kid's face at those words as he latched onto Liz in his sleep and pulled her in closer to him. He remained sleeping blissfully unaware of what was going on around him and the peril that was awaiting him.


	9. Chapter 9

remember bold is kid singing regular is patty and liz/

Kid woke up later that day feeling refreshed. He was now the only one asleep and he figured it was time for him to get up besides he had band practice today and he wasn't about to go to the band competition and be upstaged by Scott the lead singer of one of their rival bands that Liz thinks is cute. The very same Scott that Kid has caught several times giving Liz lustful glances. Scott was not worthy to even look at Liz! He would show Scott who was the better man.

Kid put on a pair of black pants and a red long sleeved silk dress shirt. Once he was sure all was perfect he walked down stairs and went immediately into the kitchen expecting to find Liz cooking something but was displeased to find Soul and Maka in their instead. Not saying a word he quietly left the room and went in search of his girls. He eventually found them both in the living room painting their nails."Liz Patty why are they in our house right now?" He asked quietly.

Both girls looked up and than at each other."Black star got a little crazy and wrecked their house. They asked us if they could stay here for a little bit and i figured it would be more convent for you in the long run so that you wouldn't have to go far for practice." Liz said offhandedly. Kid nodded absentmindedly and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the head before he sat down and began to look over the twins nail painting work. They both had been painting their nails black and were now working on putting three white strips across each nail. "Here let me finish it I want to make sure they are perfect." He said automatically taking the white nail polish from Liz and began to paint her nails.

...

"Ok I would prefer we only practice this for no more than a couple hours rather than eight hours like we did on our last practice."Soul grumbled as he sat down on the piano.

"Too true my poor Kid couldn't talk for hours after that one." Liz added frowning as Patty giggled.

"It's not like he talks much anyways." Patty added giggling earning a glare from Kid.

"Can we please just get on with this." Kid frowned. "We need to be perfect before this Friday. I will not be out shined by those pitiful fools that we call our opponents." He said his golden eyes flashing with a look none of his friends have seen before. "It's do or die." Kid said as he adjusted his mic.

Everyone looked at each other wondering if the whole band thing wasn't making him a little too competition. Soul however suspected this was more on a personal level. A certain boy for instance named Scott. This was going to be interesting.

"Ok ready people?" Maka asked.

With a bored confirming glance from Kid they began. Kid smiled wide before he started sing. He had found that when he sang he was the happiest. HE had chosen to sing a happier song to show his happiness and it took him awhile but with Patty and Liz's help they came out with the lyrics while soul and the others worked on the beat.

... now they stood behind the curtain and waited for it to be their turn. Scot's band was on stage right now. Everyone in the crowd cheered as they watched the band play. "He really is quite good isn't he?" Liz quirked making Kid's scowl deepen.

"He is ok." Kid said impassively.

When the band was finished they bowed and walked out and smirked at Death Note before disappearing behind the back door.

"Don't worry Kid you sound ten times better than him." Liz assured as she kissed her pouting shimigami on the lips. Kid blushed but returned the kiss none the less. Everyone looked the other way as the smirked. Liz was really big on PDA while Kid on the other hand was more private and reserved.

Once their equipment was all set up and Symmetrical they got into their positions and Kid waited for the others to give him the single. Once he got it he grabbed the mic and smiled wide.

**"I'm bouncing off the walls again." **

"Whoa Oh" Liz and patty sang

**" And I'm looking like a fool again" **Kid sang happily tilting his mic forward.** "I threw away my reputation**  
**One more song for the radio station."**

**im bouncing off the walls again **  
**and im looking like a fool again **  
**waking up on the bathroom floor **  
**pull myself back together just to fall once more **

**My hearts beating out of my chest **  
**and this town is still making me sick **  
**and every penny from my last paycheck **  
**ive blown it on you **

**im bouncing off the walls again **  
**and im looking like a fool again **  
**so go ahead and take a picture **  
**and hang it up so you can tear me down.**

** I dont care **

Whoa Oh

**cause im still here **

Whoa Oh

**and ive got nothing left to lose **  
**with all the years ive wasted on you **

**mom and daddys got the best cocaine **  
**Ritalin's never gunna be the same **  
**24 hours on an empty brain **  
**ive got my finger on the trigger and your in my **  
**WAY. **Kid sang challengingly as he eyed Scott from the corner of his eyes.

Now all three leaned into their Mics and sang the chorus as Liz and Patty did a Can Can like Dance with an arm around each side of Kid who stopped singing with them a moment to try and stifle back a laugh. He pulled himself together to finish it with all the professionalism he had in him. fortunately Soul and Maka were also singing so it helped cover it up.

When the song Ended the crowd cheered. Black star aloud it to get to his head and jumped up from his feet and landed on top of the drums, much to tsubaki's embarrassment. she was thankful no one else could see her red face from behind the curtains. "Whoho Yes Cheer for the great Black Star!" He crowed. Every stopped cheering and looked blankly at him. The other friends groaned as Black star refused to take the hint. Tsubaki came on stage and coaxed him off the stage with Maka's help.

Kid forgetting that the mic was on and still near him leaned into liz and patty and expressed his thought in that matter. "Please kill me now." He muttered as patty giggled. "I think I need a nap." Kid muttered. "Kid left after that as the crowd stared humorously at them.

Black star agreed to stay behind to get the results while Soul and Maka followed Kid and the Thompson's home.

"Well that was fun." Maka said as they entered the house.

"Yes it was but next time I see black star I will hurt him. I would almost prefer Silas to that block head." He said morbidly.

"Kid I can't believe you would even say that in front of me." Liz explained near tears.

"Don't worry." Kid assured with a frown. "It is not like Anyone is going to come hurt me or anything." Kid scoffed although as he said that his eyes showed some minor panic.

Soul and Maka Eyed each other nervously as Liz and Patty tensed. _"well not yet anyway." _ Maka thought negatively.


	10. Chapter 10

Kid woke up the next morning feeling slightly refreshed. He had for once slept the whole night without having a nightmare. He gently sat up careful not to wake the girls up. Liz mumbled something and Wrapped her arms around his waist. Kid lightly kissed her on the forehead and laid back down cuddling up closer to Liz. I guess i can sleep a little longer. He thought smugly.

...

Soul and Maka sat on the couch downstairs looking over profiles of possible suspects. "Stine?" Soul asked sceptically.

"Well..He has always joked about wanting to dissecting him." Maka pointed out.

'stine isn't cool enough to kidnap Kid.. Kid would drive him further into insanity before the first hour was over." Soul pointed out.

"We can't exclude anyone at the school. Kid's life is at stake Soul." maka pointed out.

Than why didn't you include your creepy dad and the school nurse?" Soul asked pointedly.

"First of all..my dad maybe alot of things but he would never do something as horrable and disloyal as kidnapping his own mister Lord Death's son. Second...the sweet lovable school nurse..are you for real? that woman couldn't hurt a fly!"

"WHo couldn't hurt a fly?" A cool voice asked behind them. Maka neatly folded up the profiles as Soul scratched his head nervously.

"We were commenting on who was scarier My dad or your next door neighbor old Mrs. Jerkins." Maka replied making a face.

"Oh well thats easy it's my Mrs. Jenkins. Unlike your dad Maka, Jerkins has no standards ..or symmetry..besides She talks to herself all the time and keeps a imaginary pet cat named Jimmy." Kid replied off handedly. "Not that I judge." He said the longest sentence in a while with a slightly hoarse voice due to it's still not really being used. Soul and Maka smiled warmly and were inwirdly cheering that Kid was even talking this much.

"Yea thats kinda creepy." Soul commented on Mrs. Jenkins.

"Eh not as weird as when my dad is watching soap operas. He spends hours watching them and jotting down names to see who needs to be kicked off first. he treats t like survivor." Kid saID WITh A shrug.

..,

Kid walked quietly in between Liz and Patty as they looked around the shelves of the school library. "so what book are we looking for exactly? Is it for a mission or something?" Patty asked hopefully.

"Patty you know that Kid doesn't do missions anymore. This is all purely for leisure." Liz reminded a disappointed Patty. "We only go help if we are absolutely needed. " Liz added with a roll of her eyes. Kid ignored them as he disappeared behind another bookcase and reached for a couple books. He struggled however to get one of the books and mentally cursed as he tried once more. Another hand however beat him to it. "a book of poetry how sweet." A voice remarked softly. Kid looked up to see the nice school nurse smiling kindly down at him.

Thanks." He muttered.

"So young man are you rerurning to our school than?" The nurse asked.

"No I have kinda deided not to return.. I just come here now to visit and check out books." Kid said with a shrug as he staked more books.

"Well if u need to talk about anything you know where to find me." The nurse replied as she ruffled his hair. "Well I better get going. I shoulda been off my break 10 minutes ago." She laughed as she waved goodbye. Kid half heartedly waved before returning back to his books.

He walked over to where Liz was reading patty a children's book. "I found what I need." He said smoothly as he added the children's book Liz was reading to the pile. LIz and patty nodded as they followed him out. None of them noticing a pair gleaming gold eyes starring greedily after them. "Soon Kid soon you will be mine." The voice said as it licked its lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Kid sat at a piano working tirelessly at a song. Liz was glad that Kid had found a new hobby that distracted him from his OCD issues. She silently stood in the doorway watching him and yet making sure he hadn't noticed her.

**I run and run a thousand miles, and I am barely breathing. Only the fuel of a passionate heart keeps this body strong and moving forward. Could it be I found a place to rest? How far until I'm OK? Trees of the town reveal the time has come once again to shift our shade and colors. **

Kid sang slowly but passionately. He stopped for a moment to write something down before he continued. By than Patty had joined in in watching a playful smile on her face before Liz could stop her..Patty Hurried over and sat down on Kid's Piano much to his displeasure. It didn't take much to get Kid mad than again.. especially since that incident.. he had been more touchy. "Can I help you patty?" He asked coolly.

"take a break.. pulease?" Patty pleaded pouting causing Liz to sigh. "Well..Kid you have been working on this for a while now..Maybe you should." Liz admitted. Kid seemed to consider this before he shut the piano. "What do you two wish to do" he asked.

"Karaoke!" Patty squealed cheerfully. So that is how he found himself at a karaoke bar. He sat at a table with Liz and patty staring blankly at his surroundings. "This place is full of drunk underaged teens." He stated dispassionately. Just than Soul and Black star appeared. "Wow..Kid im surprised to see you here..this doesn't seem like the place would hang out." Black star said flabbergasted.

"We are going to do Karaoke.'" Patty said happily. "Just Kid and my sister and I." She said blissfully.

"Oh that's cool. We come here sometimes for the food.." he said slowly. "Truth be told Liz had informed him as they were leaving the house as to where they were going. SInce Soul was in charge of guarding The young God it was vitally important that he kept an eye on him at all times. An hour later they stood watching others dance. Soul leaned into Black star and whispered into his ear. "I have to go use the bathroom keep an eye on Kid for me." He asked to which Black star nodded.

...

Kid felt himself growing uncomfortable in there. he was now currently standing beside himself as Soul and black star currently had somehow disappeared and Liz and Patty were dancing on the dance floor. How he hated being beside himself..alone..He felt so exposed. He hated it.. He was awoken from his thoughts by a young man who was starring down at him with almost greedy look. "So..who might you be?" the man asked pompously.

Kid didn't say anything and tried to ignore him however after a few minutes of endless chatter his patience was growing thin.

"..anyways so what you say I buy you a soda?" the man finished.

"Look If I allow you to buy me a coke will you leave me alone?" Kid asked tiredly.

A few minutes later the man came back with two cups of coke and he carefully handed the one in his left to Kid who took it and drank it hesitantly he didn't taste anything off so he quickly drank the rest of it. He set the cup down and eyed the man suspiciously. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he saw Liz and Patty coming over. The grabbed a hold of him and started to drag him away. "Come on Kid karaoke time."

Kid began to feel strangly giddy. He smiled lopsidedly and nodded allowintg them to drag him. The three of them stood on the stage as Kid took the microphone and withot even telling The girls began to sing.

"Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet"

Liz and Patty eyed each other carefully...something was a little off about him..Maybe they should take him off the stage..

Now dance fucker dance  
Man he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid.

He slurred as he danced around crazily causing the crowd to laugh at him. All were laughing Except Soul and Black star. "Is it just me..or does he seem like he is high...?" Soul asked dryly. " Weren't you ..watching him?" He demanded when he saw Black star Shrug. "Well I may have left him alone for a minute to get something to eat..." Black star admitted hesitantly.

"Oh great..." Soul said smacking his forehead. "Now help me get this moron off the stage." he grabbed black star and togeather they hurried onto the stage where Liz and Patty were trying to contain a now overly paranoid Kid. "Let me go.. they are right there... those aysmmetrical freaks.. they are everywhere!"

Soul calmly took the mic and tried to get some control. "I am sorry for the outburst..but some very uncool person seems to have spiked my friends drink...which reminds me if I ever find this person They will know pain unlike any other." He warned with a evil glint that made everyone shiver. With that being said He grabbed a still flailing Kid from Liz and flung him gently over his shoulders and carried him out of the club with his three friends close behind. "How did you guys get here?" Soul asked.

"His skateboard." Liz answered simply. "Ok well.. obviously you guys will need to be riding via my car." he said as he led them to his black Chevrolet.

Kid had long since stopped struggling and was no taking on a green color. "I don't feel good." Kid confessed as he was propped up a sitting position. Liz and patty climbed in beside himself. "I imagine not what did you take or eat?" Soul demanded.

"A guy bought me coke.. It tasted soooo goood. Like mint.." he slurred causing Soul to groan. "Oh great.. just as i suspected he is high.. We got to take him to the hospital to get him detoxed asap."

**ANd so Kid got high for the very first and last time. Never did Kid take anything from anyone he didn't know.**

Kid laughed deliriously as he stared up at the celling from where he laid on his hospital bed. "Look Liz, look at all the symmetry its..so pretty." he slurred blissfully aware of the nurses and doctors prepping him for detoxation.

Meanwhile outside the door Maka was choking Black star and yelling at him for his stupidity.


	12. Chapter 12

**this chapter is going to be a little diffrent.. it is a combantion between a consort of theirs and things that happened. TO make things less confusing kid singing is bold and the flash backs are in italics .**

A now clear headed Kid stepped grumpily out of the hospital. with liz,patty,soul and Maka following close behind him. "That thing I drank..was not coke." He muttered as he climbed into the car causing the others to try and hold back their giggles. He truely hated himself for being so stupid. Was that all he really was? A toy for others? To be used and played with? He hoped not..but at the same time.. he was beginning to resign once more to the notion.

_"Thats my good little puppet.." a voice from his memory murmured. "You are such a pretty little doll. I could just hold you all day."_

Kid felt a hand on him and cringed but relaxed when he saw it was only Liz. He took deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. These memories were still fresh in his brain..and he as of late though he hasn't told anyone..has been having a feeling that someone or some people..were watching him and following him..This feeling was putting him over the edge.

...

Kid eyed the crowed apprehensively almost as if he expected someone to come and jump him at any moment. "This song is called Paranoid." He said slowly trying to keep his voice even. "I feel this song..best expresses me at the moment." He said with a weak smile as his band eyed each other nervously but started to play none the less.

**I make the most of all the stress**  
**I try to live without regrets**

_"Kid are you sure you are ok with doing this whole band thing? I mean..I know you hate the attention.." Liz asked her lover carefully cupping his face. He looked blankly at her for a moment before he let out a pained sigh. "It's not like I am a reaper anymore." He mumbled. "Father was displeased b my doing nothing and forgoing my birth right i can tell..but.. when I am singing.. i can see pride in his eyes again." kid said slowly. " I don't want to die one day and regret doing nothing with my life dispite all this stress i am going through.. besides i am even more stressed when Dad is displeased with me." He admitted._

**But I'm about to break a sweat**  
**I'm freakin' out**  
**It's like a poison in my brain**  
**It's like a fog that blurs the scene**  
**It's like a vine I cant untangle**  
**I'm freakin' out**

_Kid sat huddled in a corner of his room alone trying to get the disturbing images out of his brain. All the hands.. the caresses they wouldn't stop touching him. "PLease no.. leave me alone...I am garbage don't touch me.. i am not worth your time I swear." He wailed breathlessly into his knees._

**Everytime I turn around**  
**Something don't feel right**

**Just might be paranoid**  
**I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split**  
**Can someone stop the noise?**  
**I don't know what it is,**  
**but I just don't fit**  
**I'm paranoid**

_Kid was walking down the school hall clutching himself as he headed to class. Even though he technically wasn't a reaper anymore. He still attended school so that he could be around his friends more. He stiffned after a moment hearing an extra set of foot steps but continued walking. He chanced a glance to his left only to see a ominous shadow not far behind. It was no ordernary shadow.. it seemed to smirk at him almost lustfully. He quickened his pace only to run into someone's chest. He eeped and looked up only to see Professor Stine. He backed away and ran the other way. "Was he the one that was following him?_

**I take the necessary steps**  
**to get some air into my chest**  
**I'm taking all the docters meds**  
**I'm still freaking out**  
**That's why my ex is still my ex**  
**I never trust a word she says**  
**I'm runnin' all the background checks**  
**And she's freaking out**

_Liz watched sadly as The once strong young God shakily dumped the drugs into his hand and started to pop them into his mouth one by one. His fingers and head twitching as he did so. He looked every which way all the while managing to avoid Liz's gaze. The pills.. they were supposed to be helping him..making him feel more secure...but they just made him feel weak and docile. He presses his back against the kitchen wall and falls gently to the linoleum floor tucking his knees under his frail shaking body. He began to rock vigorously back and forth all the while sining softly to himself. _

_"Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
Won't you spare me over til another year." He sang grimily_

_He shyed away from a pair of hands that tried to touch him comfort him. He didn't deserve comfort he was garbage..asymaetrical defiled garbage._

_"But what is this, that I cant see  
with ice cold hands taking hold of me?"_

_Oh how he felt cold..oh so cold all the time. A pair of nicely manicured hands managed to grab his face and force it upwards. Liz manges to not shrink back as she sees Kid's distant and unfocused eyes._

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on yourNo wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul" He continued to sing flatly as Liz began to shake him._

_"Kid you know i hate it when you sing that song stop it right now!" Liz commanded forcefully. Kid however didn't seem to hear her as he contined to sing._

_Oh, Death,_

_Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell.  
_

_ "Kid ... " liz sobbed. "Please come back to me.. its ok. its ok.. I will do anything for you jsut please stop singing that song.. you always sing that song.. i can't take it." SHe said burying her head into his shoulders as he continued to rock back and forth._

_Oh, Death, оh Death,  
my name is Death and the end ïs here... " He said softly no longer singing it.. just stating it almost as if it were a fact.. he said it calmly as if he were commenting on a outcome of a game. He continued on like that for a while till the pills took effect and he fell asleep in his lovers arms._

J**ust might be paranoid**  
**I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split**  
**Can someone stop the noise?**  
**I don't know what it is**  
**But i just don't fit**  
**Consider me destroyed**

**I don't know how to act cause I lost my head**  
**I must be paranoid (must be paranoid)**  
**and I never thought it would come to this**  
**I'm paranoid**

**Stuck in a room of starring faces**  
**I'm caught in a nightmare cant wake up**  
**If you hear my cry, running through her streets**  
**I'm about to freak**  
**Come on rescue me**

_He was a mess... everyone knew that he was a fallen god. A broken toy. He hated the crowds.. they all watched him...studying him like he was a project.. these people.. they didn't come to see him becuse he was a good singer.. no one ever went and watched his duels too root him on.. these people.. they followed him everywhere watching him with anticipation.. they were all waiting for something to happen.. him to finally slip more than likily.. they wanted him to crack... So they could all watch him fall. well.. he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He had too much pride for that...and yet despite him telling himself that.. he still found himself clinging to Liz and Patty...clinging to them desperately.. looking at them with pleading eyes.. to shield him from all these people.. these monsters.. who all wanted to hurt him.. touch him.. Liz and Patty were his only protection.. a protection he held fast onto with all his all the sanity he had left._

**Consider me destroyed (considered me destroyed)**  
**I don't know how to act**  
**'Cause i lost my head**  
**I must be paranoid (must be paranoid)**  
**I never thought it would come to this**  
**I'm paranoid.**

He was finishing up the song but stopped fearfully when he saw that shadow again..It was coming at him.. It had found him again.. there was no escape. He quickly dropped the mic and ran off the stage leaving behind a confused crowd and his concerned band who quickly got up and followed him. SOul managed to catch his friend just before he could leave the building.

"Kid not cool.. Wher do you think you are going?" Soul demanded as he held a flailing Kid in a arm hold.

"Shadow.. Found me.." KId said frantically. "It's found me.. let me go Its going to kill me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok...people...here is a new chapter enjoy. on a side note.. whats the deal with this Lord Kelvin and his program? everyone seems to be in a titsy over it. If you have an issue with this guy..than do something about don't leave the site and leave long rants on chapters for your stories..its kinda annoying when i see that i have an update for a story i am reading only to find its just another rant and by by message..Sigh..**

Soul walked coolly into kid's room only to see that Kid had not yet left his new permeant spot in the corner. Ever since that incident at the concert he hasn't left that spot. He wouldn't talk,eat or anything. He just sat and stared at the wall..for three whole days. If you even so much as tried to touch him he would freak out as if you were on fire.

Soul tilted his head and glanced over at Liz. "Has he improved at all?" Soul inquired softly.

"Nope. Not at all."Liz replied with a frown. "I am worried about him. Its like he has shut down completely. She combed her fingers through her hair thoughtfully as she continued to stare at her shattered boyfriend. "Do you think this shadowy figure has anything to do with our kidnapping threat?" Liz asked worriedly.

"Honestly its hard to say.. None of us saw it.. so it could well be that it is a a figment of his own disturbing imagination." Soul sighed. He hoped it wasn't so but everyone knew that he still had those break downs where he was delusional. He couldn't help it..Kid really couldn't. No one can walk away from what he did and expect to remain stable. "However can't dismiss it either." he added as an after thought. "All that aside though.. we really need to make him eat something.. i mean just look at him.. he is way too skinny. His health is most uncool right now." He snorted not out disgust but worry and disapproval. He knelt down beside Kid whom only ignored him and continued to stare blankly at the wall.

"Hey Kid i got some Parmesan shrimp downstairs in the kitchen. Your favorite." He said gently as he tried to get a reaction but Kid remained unresponsive. Soul hesitantly reached his hand out and gently touched Kid's hand. Kid this time didn't even flinch. He was encouraged by it and gently grasped his hand.

Kid didn't react only continued to stare at nothing strait ahead. He had escaped into the darkest furthest recesss of his mind. He noticed nothing. He was safe there.. the shadow couldn't get him there. He didn't even look up when Soul led him down stairs to the kitchen and sat him down in a chair. Kid leaned back against his chair and stared forward blankly as Soul began to fill his plate with shrimp and creamy pasta.

It Broke Liz and patty's heart to watch Soul spoon feed Kid. "Do you two think you could find this bastard who is stalking him.. I am positive..that this thing he is seeing is the kidnaper." LIz growled. Maka gave a firm nod and reassured her that she would. She knew better than to question a weapons intuition on their Miester. That was a bond that none could comprehend nor question. It was a bond that stronger than anything imaginable. If Liz was sure this thing..Kid was seeing was real and a threat than she and soul were to be sure to get to the bottom of this.

Kid realized suddenly that there was a familiar taste in his mouth and began to focus on it. Was that shrimp? he wondered. "Isn't this yummy?" he heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Souls. His gold eyes narrowed as he swallowed his bite. He leaned his head to the side and glared at Soul with godly fury. "Why are you feeding me?" He demanded vehemently. SOul stepped back startled."Do I look like a invalid to you?" He demanded. "Give me that fucking spoon." he said as he snatched the spoon from Soul who smirked._ looks like someone has snapped back to reality. _Soul thought thankfully as he watched Kid stuff his face with shrimp and pasta.

A few days later Soul and maka had narrowed the suspects down to three but were still weary about Kid. They hadn't done a single show since that one day and were going to wait for Kid to be more stable and healthy.

As Maka and Soul studied suspect profiles Black Star and Kid glowered at each other on the basketball court each fighting over the basketball.

"The Great Black star shall take this ball from you and wiiiinnn." Black star proclaimed.

Uh ha." Kid said with a bored face as he dribbled the ball away from him and made another basket.

"OK one more time I will surpass you this time." Black star said indignantly.

"No.. I am bored with this game. I think I am going to go read a book." Kid said with a sigh as he tossed the ball over his head which landed easily into the basket on the other end of the court and started to head back home. Liz, Patty and Black star following close behind. It was just as well it was starting to rain anyways.

...

A cloaked figure glared at the purple haired boy cowering in front of her. "Your contact has failed me for the last time." She hissed. "Now go get him yourself and bring him to me by tomorrow night or it will be your head!"

"ye..es my Lady." The boy stuttered nervously as he bowed low.

"Good now Chrona go and do not fail me." She said as she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

...

Kid Sneezed as he entered the house soaking wet. He had given up his umbrella so that Liz and Patty could stay dry. In retrospect though. They probably shouldn't have gone out in the rain to begin with but Kid had insisted that he had to go to the store to get some more sweets since they were out of them and death forbid his girls went without their sweets even for a night.

He shivered slightly as he let out a wet cough. Liz worriedly put a hand to his forehead and began to worry. "Kid i think you are sick." She tutted motherly.

"There's a good possibility." Kid agreed as he coughed once more into his sleeve.

"Come on why don't you take a nice hot bath and than turn in for the night." Liz said leaving no room for argument as she lead the weakly protesting Kid up the stairs. "I want to go do the concert tomorrow still." Kid pouted childishly as they rounded up the stairs.

"If you feel better you can if not we will just have to either cancel or replace you for the night." Liz said firmly.

"No other guy is going to replace me.. If I have to stay home than you will do it!" Kid insisted deliriously.

"Or..we could just cancel."Liz countered. "IN fact.. why dont i do that after your bath."

"NO! You are singing!" Kid insisted. "Or I am... in fact. I will still sing because I feel fine!"However his resolve soon died when he broke out into another round of sticky coughs.

"Yea.. and I am shorter than Patty." Liz said sarcastically as she helped him undress and get into the now warm bath.

No.. you are taller." Kid said looking at her with disbelief not getting that she was not being serious whether it being from the fever or his already preoccupied mind.

"Oh kid.. you really need to get more sleep." Liz sighed as Kid ducked his head under the water.

Kid only scowled as he popped his head out of the water.

hours later Soul walked passed Kid's room only to find Liz and Kid sleeping cuddled up to each other. Kid had his head resting on Liz's chest and Liz had wrapped her arms protectively around Kid and was snoring slightly.

"They are cute together aren't they?" A voice asked behind him nearly causing him to jump. He turned to see Patty in her frog pattern Pj's standing sleepily behind him.

"Oh.. aren't you going to sleep?" Soul asked collecting himself.

"Yea..**Yawn.** I was just on my way." She said sleepily as she walked past him and crawled into bed beside Liz and Kid. "Nighty Night." She squeaked as she too curled up around Liz. Liz tiredly laid a hand on Patty and mumbled something along the lines of good night. Kid only moaned softly in his sleep and cuddled in deeper into Liz.

Soul quietly walked away marveling at just how close the three really were.


	14. Chapter 14

**Review if you want to live... lol i kid..maybe**

* * *

Kid coughed lightly and straitened out his black jacket. They were scheduled to sing three songs however due to his health he was only going to sing one and than hand the mike over to Liz and Soul. After all it was only right that they get a chance to shine as well. He stood in front of the crowd and smiled graciously before he sang "Dont fear the reaper." He always did find this song amusing. After he was finished he handed the Mic to Liz and bowed before walking off stage to get some air outside.

Liz was thankful she had asked Tsubaki to watch over Kid while they did their last two songs. Liz turned her attention to the crowd and grinned wickedly. "This is a personal favorite of mine." She said simply as her sister picked up a violin and started to play it softly first and than quicker.

_" I see the bad moon arising _  
_ I see trouble on the way _  
_ I see earthquakes and lightnin'_

_ I see bad times today"_

Kid blew his warm breath into his hands to try and keep them warm as he stood outside to get some fresh air. the air gave off a feeling of the impending winter ahead of them. He looked up at the moon and was intrigued to find that it was not only full but had a orange tint to it as well. HE continued to stare at it fascinated oblivious to the purple haired boy drawing near.

_"I hear hurricanes a blowin'_

_I know the end is commin' soon_

_I fear rivers over flowing_

_I hear the_

_voice of rage and ruin"_

Kid didn't have time to shout as a crazed purple haired boy came rushing at him with a sword. He held onto his side where the sword had cut him as he tried to dodge another blow. "What did i ever do to you?" Kid demanded furiously despite the pain. "My blood is black." The purple haired boy said simply ignoring the question. "maybe if you had black blood we could be related." He said crazily.

"What?" Kid asked confused as he continued to try and back away.

"I like you lets be friends." The boy grinned evily.

_Hope you got your things together_

_Hope you are quite _

_prepared to die_

_Looks like we'er in for nasty weather_

_One eye is taken for an eye_

Tsubake walked outside whistling the tune Liz was singing. There was something catchy about it. She continued to whistle as she looked around For kid but soon frowned when she didn't see him. something bright not far off. Curious she leaned down to pick it up only to gasp. IT was Kid's favorite skull would never leave anywhere without this ring.

Liz finished singing and waited till Patty was finished with her violin solo before they all bowed. SHe hoped Kid had heard her. He always did like it when she sang that song..but he never did get to hear her sing. For what she didn't realize was that a beaten and barely conscious Kid was being dragged mercilessly through the air and across the city by a disturbed boy named Chrona. A witch with a oddly familiar face awaited their presence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Review if you want to live... lol i kid..maybe ooh and sorry its so short. My next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

Kid couldn't believe it.. he was kidnapped again.. and this time it was by another kid... The purple haired boy just stared thoughtfully at him not saying a thing. "So.. why am I here?" He asked finally.

"My mother was ordered to groom you for some Noah guy."Chrona said with a shrug. "However Mother says she might keep you for herself if you a become the proper kishin."

Kid's eyes widened at this turn of events...He was captured only to be changed and or sold to another man..This was not looking good. not good at all.

* * *

Liz couldn't believe it.. her kid had been kidnapped again! They all knew that this was going to happen.. Hell thats why they had people around Kid all the time..it just figured that the one time they left Kid alone would be the time Kid was captured.


	16. Chapter 16

New chapter..sorry i havent updated ive had bronchitis and still do..but its ok.. i am writing now...so don't hurt me..

warning this chapter is slightly.. disturbing...0_0 based on the song counting bodies like sheep by perfect circle

* * *

Kid stared blankly out his window lightly fingering the steal bars that criss crossed it to prevent escape. Not that he would think of escape...it was futile wasn't it? He was unsure of how long he had been under Master Noah's "Care". Time was... infinite yet constant. He mutely followed his master's commands without question. Every morning he was given a shot of black blood and something else however if he resisted a sedative was also given. Not that.. he resisted anymore..no..why resist? when its inevitable? The drugs made his mind sluggish and was unable to form a coherent thought for longer than a minute. The blood.. gave him nightmares and made him hear voices..Voices that seemed to taunt him at every turn. Promising him power and symmetry and than holding it out to him just out of his grasp.

He stopped his mussing and continued to stare at the bars realizing that the bars were not all symmetrically apart.. how awful. It disgusted him. He let out an aggravated growl but became tense when the voices came again. His grip on the bars tightened as he began to whimper in fear. He jumped when he felt someone wrap their arms around his thin frame. A chin rested on his shoulder as his arms dropped limply to his side and his body became rigid.

"Don't Fret precious. im here." The voice of his master whispered with poisoned kindness. "Step to away from the window." He said softly as he led him from the window over to the bed. The boy sat obediently down on the bed awaiting orders. He tried not to shy away when he saw a needle another whimper escaping his lips. "Go back to sleep." Noah said smiling sickly sweet as he inserted the drug into his system. Kid became sleepy but tried to fight it. His mind became foggy and he was dimly aware of Noah lifting him and cuddling his small frame in his arms. "Safe from pain and truth, and choice and other poisoned devils." Noah whispered as he played with Kid's hair.

"Noo...Liz...Soul...father..." Kid gasped as he tried once more to fight but Noah held him down firmly as he planted a firm and commanding kiss on Kid's startled and protesting lips silencing him. His body couldn't fight the drug anymore and his mind became blank as his body went slack. Barely awake he was only dimly aware of his master's thrusting and the jolting pain in his lower body. When he was finally done he turned the boy over so his glazed over golden eyes stared unfocused in his direction. He tenderly cupped Kid's chin and forced it upwards into another one sided kiss. "See, No one gives a fuck about you like I do." Noah said with a sneer. Soft sobs escaped the drugged boy as Noah left him alone.

* * *

He ran half stumbled through the halls to try and escape. A couple maids were encouraging him along. However just as they were about to get to the door a one of the maids stumbled over dead and the other followed suite. Kid stared down at them in horror. He turned to see to his dismay that Noah was staring disapprovingly down at him. "These two...died because of you." He said scoldingly. He turned to look at the other helpers who were looking anywhere else but there. "Let this be a warning." Noah siad evenly as he unceramoniously picked kid up and flung him over his shoulder. "Now lets take you back to your bed." Noah growled.

* * *

Kid stared blankly down at all the dead miseters around him. They had come to try and stop his Master from doing his evil plans and Noah had killed them all without thought right before Kid's very own eyes. He could barely count the number of dead bodies he had seen in his time here.. He saw a knife by one of the miester's side's and picked it up placing the blade by his own heart. He cursed when the knife was taken from him by his master. Ah ah." Noah said shaking a finger. "I cant let a part of my precious collection be marred when it is in mint condition like you."

Kid half heartedly glared but didn't say anything as Noah once again dragged him away back to his bedroom...his..prison. He found himself now chained to his bed unable to move. He screamed angrily and tugged and pulled at his confines trying desperately to get lose.

Noah however...had other plans. He opened Kid's shirt and began to plant kisses down his neck all the while whispering promises and warnings to his toy. "I will be the one to protect you from your will to survive and your voice of reason. I will be the to protect your from your enemies and your choices son. They are one and the same. I must isolate you..isolate and save you from yourself." He said forcefully in between kisses and bites as Kid continued to struggle. However the struggling soon wore him out and he found himslef falling asleep to the counting of dead bodies. Counting bodies like sheep like..sheep.


	17. Chapter 17

**important for all readers please read**

**

* * *

**

Dear readers, i am so sorry i haven't been updating any of my stories much. I have for the past 2 or 3 months been suffering from severe bronchitis and as of recently also intestinal problems. However i am feeling better and after watching **Gravitation** and** Supernatural** seasons one thru part of season 3 i am geared up and ready to go. iu put in the review box which storys you wish for me to update the most so i can see which stories i need to start updating first.

I also have two new stories coming soon a **digimon series **2 based story starring chibi Ken and a normal aged tk and Davis. its going to be a friendship and maybe yaoi other one is a **Supernatural x Ghost Hunt** crossover.

Also another thing that is important is...please...no more anmonous reviews especially if you are going to be asking questions or leaving me a negative and pointless review. Thanks i would really appreciate it.

Sorry for the wait. Hope you all had an awsome thanksgiving and your muse is forever with you.

yours truely,

Sathreal aka Hilary


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry about not updating.. this site is being picky i guess on which ones i update. I am honestly surprised its letting me update this one. If you want me to update. I sugest you complain to this site.. i have tried sending a few emails but..thus far they have not responded.

next few chapters are based on the song New perspective

* * *

Soul couldn't belive it they had found out Kid's location. Soon he would have Kid safe in his arms again. He can no longer deny the feelings he has for the former reaper. It was something that was becoming more evident everyday. Even Maka had noticed before Kid had even disappeared this time. Their relationship fizzled after that. They still lived togeather and were good friends and partners, but they both knew that they could never be anything more than that again. Liz much to his fury although still worried about Kid had moved on and found someone else whom she was now dating. He could only imagine what Kid is going to think when he finds out.

He glanced behind him at the rescue group. All of Kid's friends were there. Black star, Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka. It was decided a small group would be best. This wasn't a battle they were looking for. Rather a quick rescue mission. Easy In and out.

* * *

Kid stared up at the wall past a haze. Who knows maybe he continued watching he would lose the traits that worried him. He was becoming nothing more than an empty shell. A doll used for pleasure and one sided worship. The only thing oddly enough keeping him even vaugly sane was Soul. He remember his kindness and loving smile. Did he dare to go as far as to say he loved him? His blank eyes shifted and he saw a imagine of Soul leaning over him and giving him gentle kisses causing him to moan. If only he was real. Many times had he seen A mirage of Soul worshiping him and telling him he was worth more. Assuring him that he was coming. It was only a matter of time. Only for him to disapear and for him to sob in disappointment at another false fantasy.

"I want to be praised from a new perspective." He told the fake Soul who only smiled cockily down at him.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry I have no excuses for not updating..well i mean other than my alergic reaction...where my whole body head to toe is in fact covered in a rash..I really need to figure out what i am allergic to. so without further ado..I will *Itch itch* Start updating my stories please just bare with me.. Also check out my two new stories

A stolen heart: The get backers are hired by A young woman to find a hanyou in heat whom was kidnapped...But for what purpose was Inuyasha kidnapped could it be because of his uke status? or..is it something more sinister? Ban/Inuyasha future mpreg and lemons

TO kiss a ninja: Little fai can just not get enough of the young lord kurogane. Based on pucca ninja kisses


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry its short...i am trying to do a mass update..for all my stories which includes nearly all my stories but next chapters will be longer...this chapter is just a short one to show i am alive.

* * *

Life it all seemed meaningless for the former death god. Now he was just a wilted away flower. With no life left in his eyes..and no hopes of being saved.

_Take a breath_  
_I pull myself together_  
_Just another step till I reach the door_  
_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_  
_I wish that I could tell you something_  
_To take it all away_

Soul couldn't take it any longer he knew where Kid was and no mater how many people went on rescue missions to save him none have managed to do so or came back for that matter. It was clear that matters had to be taken in his and his freinds own hands.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_  
_And there're so many things that I want you to know_  
_I won't give up till it's over_  
_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

Black Star and his weapon was the first to arrive..than Maka..and of course the twins. Even a few surpising others were there behind them. As well as Stine and Spirt.

_when I hear your voice_  
_Its drowning in a whisper_  
_It's just skin and bones_  
_There's nothing left to take_  
_And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_  
_If only I could find the answer_  
_To help me understand_

We are comming Kid...all of us and we will get you out.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_  
_And there're so many things that I want you to know_  
_I wont give up till it's over_  
_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

Kid was sick of being a victim. He got up slowly and leaned on the walls as he eyed the Window with a sense of resolution. Using the last of his powers he broke the bars on the wall and threw himself out. He landed with a thud on the ground..dispite the pain he was in he crawled and forced himself forward.

No one was comming he had to save himself. at one point his strength seemed to be ready to give out and he laid there on the desert floor starring seemingly at nothing..He swore he heard some familure voices. He lifted his head up a few inches and saw what appeared to be a mirage of his friends..and a concerned and surpised looking Soul. The mirage of soul seemed to run towards him with a helping hand.

T_hat if you fall, stumble down_  
_I'll pick you up off the ground_  
_If you lose faith in you_  
_I'll give you strength to pull through_  
_Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall_  
_Oh you know I'll be there for you_

SOul was in shook...how..could..that he be out here..Did kid escape somehow? was it even real? he got his answer when he picked up a very real body and held it close. Very Obvious gold eyes opened and looked wonderously at him..It was Kid...They had found him.

_if only I could find the answer_  
_To take it all away_

This Noah was going to pay.


	21. Chapter 21

i know you all have noticed i haven't updated this story and the reason is simple. No one seems to like it anymore and i dont want to write stories that people don't like. There really is no point. SO i am discontinuing it and going to focus more on my tsubasa fanfics.

Sathreal


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone who is still reading this story which it seems is alot. I am thinking I need a writter buddy who can help force me to update this in the aspect of Co-writting. Anyone know someone who maybe interested? Just PM me. I Promise either way that since you all seem to love it so much that even if i have to write it on my own..i will no longer abadon this.

I am so sorry for freaking you all out.


End file.
